doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Rose (TV)
Synopsis de l'épisode Lorsque Rose Tyler rencontre un mystérieux étranger appellé le Docteur, sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Bientôt, elle réaliste que sa mère, son copain, et la planète Terre sont en danger. Le seul espoir de rescousse reste dans une étrange boîte bleue... Acteurs *Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston *Rose Tyler - Billie Piper *Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri *Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke *Clive Finch - Mark Benton *Caroline Finch - Elli Garnett *Fils de Clive - Adam McCoy *Auton leader - Alan Ruscoe *Autons - Paul Kasey, David Sant, Elizabeth Frost et Helen Otway *Voix du Nestene Consciousness - Nicholas Briggs Équipe *Producteurs exécutifs: Russell T Davies, Julie Gardner et Mal Young *Producteur: Phil Collinson *Directeur: Keith Boak *Scénariste: Russell T Davies *Éditeur de script: Elwen Rowlands *Directeur de la photographie: Ernie Vincze BSC *Designeur de production: Edward Thomas *Effets visuels: The Mill *Maquillage: Davy Jones *Directeur de l'embauche: Andy Pryor CDG *Musique: Murray Gold *Costumière: Lucinda Wright *Éditeur: Mike Jones *Effets spéciaux: Any Effects Notes *Les crédits d'ouvertures sont utilisés avant le reste du programme contrairement à tous les épisodes suivant qui auront tous un teaser avant l'ouverture. Les crédits d'ouverture n'utilisent plus le visage du Docteur, procédé devenu tradition avec le Second Docteur. *Russell T Davies est le premier auteur d'un dérivé de Doctor Who à écrire pour la série télévisée officielle. Plus tôt, il écrivit la nouvelle du Septième Docteur Damaged Goods. *Le premier mot que le Docteur prononce à Rose Tyler est « Run! » (Cours!). *Il y a eu des problèmes lors de la première diffusion de l'épisode aux Royaumes-Unis: lorsque Rose rencontra pour la première fois les Autons, le son était celui de l'épisode Strictly Dance Fever de la chaîne BBC Three. *Le Docteur préfère un verre de lait à du café lorsqu'il est chez Rose. *Il est impliqué, mais jamais mentionné directement, que le Docteur vient juste de regénérer. Lorsqu'il est dans l'appartement de Rose, il observe son apparence comme s'il ne l'avait jamais constaté. *Lorsque Rose cherche le Docteur sur Internet, elle utilise le moteur de recherche search-wise qi n'est pas un véritable moteur de recherche, mais une page web créé pour être utilisé à la télévision et au cinéma lorsqu'une recherche doit être montrée. *Des photos de Clive Finch montre le Docteur à bord du Titanic, sa présence lors de l'assassinat de Kennedy et de l'éruption du volcan Krakatoa en plus d'une photo datant de l'année dernière lorsqu'il était dans une foule. *Le Docteur mentionne que les hordes de Genghis Khan ont essayé, sans succès, de rentrer dans le TARDIS. *L'acteur Nicholas Briggs effectue sa première apparition (la voix du Nestene Consciousness) dans la série télévisée. Par la suite, il effectuera les voix des Daleks et des Cybermen pour les saisons suivantes. *Le Docteur fut apparemment un des acteurs de la guerre qui conduisit à la destruction de la planète natale de la Nestene Consciousness. *Le mot Auton n'est pas utilisé dans le dialogue de l'épisode, uniquement dans les crédits de fermeture. *Le Docteur mentionne l'article 15 de la Shadow Proclamation. C'est la première mention de cet organisme. *Juste avant la mort de la Nestene Consciousness, celle-ci prononce les mots Time Lord que beaucoup de fan ont interprété comme étant Bad Wolf par la suite. *La Nestene Consciousness semble avoir survécu aux évènements de l'épisode et tentera, 8 an plus tard, de reprendre contrôle du monde dans le roman Autonomy du Dixième Docteur. Technologie *Le sonic screwdriver refait surface comme outil pouvant servir à plusieurs usages. Dans cet épisode, il sert à déverouiller et vérouiller les portes, bloquer l'ascenseur et couper le lien entre le plastique et la Nestene Consciousness. *C'est le premier épisode à faire figurer la nouvelle console du TARDIS qui est beaucoup plus organique que ces prédécesseurs. Continuité *Cet épisode se situe après l'aventure du Huitième Docteur dans la bande-dessinée The Forgotten. *Cet épisode se situe avant l'épisode The End of the World. *Il est possible que la nouvelle What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow de Steven Moffat se déroule durant cet épisode. Futur *Rose mentionne au Docteur qu'elle a déjà possédé un chat. Ce dernier est présent dans le comic The Cat Came Back. *Lorsque Rose entre dans le TARDIS, une des répliques du Docteur est « Shut up one minute! » (Ferme-la une minute!) semblablement à ce que sa onzième incarnation dira pour qu'il s'entendre penser et parler aux autres sans être interrompu. *Bien que Rose ne soit pas au courant, ce n'est pas sa première rencontre avec le Docteur, elle le rencontre dans sa dixième incarnation dans l'épisode The End of Time, ce dernier essayant de ne pas se faire aperçevoir trop. *Le Docteur ne semble jamais se rappeller du prénom de Mickey Smith. Dans sa onzième incarnation pourtant, il tentera d'arrêter l'invasion des Saturnynians parce que ces derniers ne se souvenaient pas du nom d'une de leurs converties. Audience L'audience finale fut de 10,42 million d'auditeurs. Catégorie:Épisodes du Neuvième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes avec Rose Tyler Catégorie:Épisodes avec Autons Catégorie:Épisodes avec Mickey Smith Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 27